Reading the God of Night
by AtlantisJacksondaughterofchaos
Summary: Perseus was once an Olympian, the last child of Zeus and Leto, brother of both sun and moon, but then he was wrongfully banished. Everything he had snatched from him as he is betrayed by his family. Now he is their only hope against a new threat. Will he leave them to their fates as they left him? Or will someone heal him of his rightful bitterness?Now that they reading about it..
1. Wait the heck

All credits to SamIthuriel and rick riodan  
**can i own it characters please  
no  
please with puppy dog face  
no  
fine**

Winter solstice*

''Stop cheating on me''

''Hermes likes me more''

''No,Hermes likes me more''

''Shut you two''

''Men disgusting pigs''

''We know you love us''

etc...

Then a bright flash with 9 demigods and three gods appeared.

As usual Zeus arrogance was passed to surprised then shocked.

''We''ll introduce ourselves''said the man with a godly radiance.

''I am Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty and Night, as well as the former twelfth Olympian and the banished and betrayed youngest son of Zeus and Leto''

The gods gasped.

''I am Zoe Nightshade,hunter of Artemis,also allowed girlfriend of Perseus''

More shocked silence..

''I am Atlantis,Goddess of Heroes,loyalty and Day,as well as the former thirteenth Olympian and banished and betrayed youngest daughter of Zeus and Leto,also twin to Perseus.''

Awkward silence...

''I am Achilles Angelo , son of Nyx , boyfriend of Atlantis''

When they finished saying their titles a book appear along with a note.

Athena picked up the book and the title was the Twins of the night.


	2. Lets start

**ALSO I AM MAY OR MAY NOT PLACE THE NAME OF THE PERSON THINKING OR SAYING THE QUOTES PLESE FORGIVE BUT I AM IN A HURRY.  
DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, AS WE ALL KNOW THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

Artemis pov.

**Deep into northern Maine, three demigods were locked in battle with a powerful** **monster**.'What the heck!?How could one monster be that probably exaggeration ** The Manticore, or Dr. Thorn as he seemed to be called, was attempting to capture two powerful young half-bloods and bring them back to his master.** **The three other demigods, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Apollo were sent from Camp Half-Blood to rescue the two young children but were fighting a losing battle against the powerful foe.**

**Just as hope of saving the two captured demigods was slipping away, a group of teenage girls wearing silver parkas and combat boots emerged from the woods, their bows loaded and aimed for the Manticore. At the command of a silver eyed twelve year old girl, the hunters began firing arrows at the monster who was backed up to the edge of a cliff.**

**While distracted, the daughter of Zeus managed to sneak the two captured demigods safely away from the monster. The daughter of Athena, who had slipped on her invisibility cap, was sneaking up on the unsuspecting beast. At the same time, a hunter with a silver circlet on her head was all making her way closer to the Manticore in an effort to finish it off.**

**"Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.**

**"Direct interference is not permitted." The Manticore growled at the silver eyed twelve year old girl.**

**"The hunting of all wild beasts in permitted within my domain. As you are a wild creature, I am permitted to hunt you." The twelve year old replied coldly to the monster.**

**"Permission granted Zoe." The twelve year old announced.**

**The huntress, Zoe, stepped forward to finish off Thorn, but in a last ditch effort, the monster lunged forward, snatching Zoe and the still invisible daughter of Athena before jumping over the edge of the cliff behind him.**

**The demigods and hunters watched in horror as the Manticore dragged Zoe and the Athena girl, Annabeth, off the edge of the cliff.**

**Before the group atop the cliff could react to the two girls being dragged to their death, a chilling voice behind them spoke.**

**"Such a pity; but do not fear, I will make sure you are reunited with your little friends quite soon." The voice said.**

**The group turned around to find a cloaked man with an army of undead behind him smiling evilly in their direction.**

**The silver eyed girl grew to an age closer to eighteen and walked towards the man with a bow loaded and an arrow aimed at his head.**

**"Who are you?" She growled at the man.**

**The man's smile grew, "Does the little goddess want to play? I think we would love to play with you and your friends Artemis."**

**Artemis fired an arrow at the man before her eyes widened when the man caught the arrow without flinching before tossing it back at the goddess' feet.**

**"That wasn't very nice my dear. I'm afraid play time is now over." He said mockingly as his army of undead stepped forward.**

**Artemis' hunting knives appeared in her hands before a shadow wrapped around her throat and lifted the goddess several feet off the ground. The hunters raised their bows but before they could fire the man waved his hand as their weapons were knocked out of their grasps.**

**"Do you feel it moon goddess? The fear of knowing your death is only seconds away and you are powerless to stop me?" The man said before a sadistic grin appeared on his face as the shadows began to wrap tighter around her neck.**

**"Kill the little demigods." The man commanded to his army as they took a step towards the weaponless hunters.**

**Before they could attack, shadows gathered between the man and the goddess. The shadow around the throat of Artemis vanished before four figures solidified out of the darkness revealing three beautiful women and a tall man wearing a hood that hid his face from view.**

**The man standing in front of the army of undead scowled at the group, "You have no business here Nyx. Be assured you will be seeing a lot from me and sooner than you wish." He growled before a shadow consumed his body and that of his army as they vanished from their spots.**

**Nyx turned to the male in the group and nodded as a shadow appeared in front of him and out popped the two girls who had been dragged off the cliff. The two girls landed at Artemis' feet where the goddess looked at them in shock before turning back to Nyx.**

**"Why are you here Nyx?" She asked confused.**

**The Primordial Goddess of Night glared at Artemis, "If the choice were mine, I would have allowed him to kill you without a second thought." She sneered. "But my son wished to protect his niece and former friends from the death that you all would have received had we not intervened."**

**The man looked toward his mother disbelievingly before shaking his head.**

**Artemis looked at the man in the group with confusion before her look turned to one of contempt, "Who are you?" She demanded.**

**The man was silent for a moment before raising his head slightly.**

**"Why am I not surprised you would forget your own flesh and blood, Artemis. Perhaps I should turn around so you can stab me in a place you're more accustomed to." The man replied coldly, hissing when he spoke the girl's name.**

**The hunters were infuriated when the man had the audacity to speak to their mistress that way. Artemis though began to tremble slightly at the man's voice. She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat.**

**After a moment, she took a cautious step towards the man, who immediately stepped back away from her.**

**"P..Percy?" She whispered so quietly it was barely heard.**

**The man scowled underneath his hood, furious she would even speak his name. He flipped his hood off revealing the handsome face of an eighteen year old man with long jet black hair and eyes that were black, the color of the night sky.**

**"Do not speak my name you traitorous bitch. If not for Zoe and Annabeth, I would have gladly let him squeeze the life out your body." He said with an icy tone, causing Artemis to flinch.**

**"How dare you speak to Lady Artemis that way, boy?" The huntress, Zoe, yelled at the man.**

**The man turned to look at Zoe, his eyes softening when he looked at her before turning cold as he turned back to Artemis.**

**"I hope you enjoyed the past two millennia as your little lies will come to an end soon enough. The truth will be discovered when this war begins and perhaps I can finally have the revenge I have thirsted for everyday for the last two thousand years." Percy growled at the goddess.**

**Tears began to fall from the eyes of the Goddess of the Hunt, millennia of regret she had carried hitting her with full force.**

**"I made a mistake Percy. I've looked for you for every chance I could; Apollo as well. I am so sorry Percy." She pleaded as she cried openly, causing the hunters to stand shocked at the scene in front of them.**

**Percy's eyes flashed with anger at her words. "If I had wanted to see you don't you think I would have found you myself? If it was my choice, I wouldn't have to look at your face for another two thousand years."**

**Artemis began to tremble again tears flowing down her face freely. The hunters stepped forward to kill the man who was upsetting their mistress.**

**"No! Don't touch him!" She snapped at her hunters. "Get back. I will join you in a moment." She ordered them.**

**The hunters stood, unsure of what to do. "Now!" She screamed causing all but Zoe to walk away in confusion.**

**"Why are you here?" Artemis asked as she still cried in front of the man. "And what does Nyx mean son? You're my brother Percy."**

**Percy laughed humorously, "You think mother still considered you her daughter? Where do you think I went after you betrayed me? She is the one who asked Nyx to take me under her wing before she faded, never seeing you or your worthless twin brother again."**

**"Our mother is gone?" Artemis asked in disbelief.**

**Percy's eyes became enraged as a sword appeared in his hand, "Why would you care? You cared about her like you cared about me. You always were a little Daddy's girl but you would think you could have taken the time to at least visit her once every few centuries."**

**Zoe who was standing beside her mistress in shocked silence looked at the sword in Percy's hands and gasped, "How did you get that sword?"**

**Percy looked over at Zoe as his eyes lost their anger as it was replaced by pain, "You gave it to me long ago; before Artemis betrayed me. You were my..." He hesitated, "best friend after all."**

**Zoe's eyes widened before they narrowed, "You lie boy. I don't know you."**

**Percy winced before shaking his head, "Why don't you ask Artemis about that. I believe you are missing a few hundred years of memories if you think about it hard enough."**

**Zoe turned as looked at her mistress but Artemis wouldn't meet her eyes making Zoe pale at the thought that his words had been the truth.**

**One of the women stepped forward and whispered some words in Percy's ear. Percy nodded before the woman kissed him on the cheek as he dissolved into shadows.**

**When Zoe watched the woman kiss Percy on the cheek she felt the urge to wring her neck for some unknown reason.**

**The woman stepped forward, "I recommend you go tell your Daddy what happened here Phoebe Artemis. I believe you will be seeing more of my brother sooner than you wish."**

**Artemis eyes widened as she looked at the woman confused, "Eris?"**

**The woman growled under her breath and nodded as the last unknown woman stepped forward looking at Artemis distastefully, "Just remember that in the end, it will all balance out. You will pay for what you did to our brother you heartless bitch."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Watch yourself Nemesis; I am an Olympian Goddess."**

**Nyx stepped beside her two daughters, her eyes flashing with anger, "And I am a Primordial Goddess you arrogant little brat. Unless you wish to incur my wrath you will speak to my daughter with respect." She hissed before the three women dissolved into shadows just as Percy had done.**

**Artemis immediately broke down into tears when the three goddesses were gone leaving Zoe more confused than she could deal with.**

**"Artemis, who was that man and why did he say he was my best friend and why did you say he was your brother?" She asked.**

**Before Artemis could answer, a stern voice spoke from behind the two.**

**"That would be Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty and Night, as well as the former twelfth Olympian and the banished and betrayed youngest son of Zeus and Leto." Spat the voice angrily.**

**Zoe turned to see Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy staring down at her mistress with anger and disgust.**


End file.
